My Weakness
by utauchan41
Summary: Marik is New to Domino and in his new house he discovers a strange phenomena, and it just so happens that the phenomena is a man named Bakura who lives in an alternate world that Marik discovers in a secret room below his stairs. Will thiefshipping ensue? ...well yeah


**Utau: Hey guys! So I know I'm in the middle of other on going stories so I feel bad about starting this but I had this dream where basically Bakura lived under my stairs...it sounds weird but it gave me this great fanfic idea so I just had to start it!**

**Summary: Marik is New to Domino and in his new house he discovers a strange phenomena, and it just so happens that the phenomena is a man named Bakura who lives in an alternate world that Marik discovers in a secret room below his stairs. Will thiefshipping ensue? ...well yeah**

**BTW! THIS IS ALL MARIK'S POV...but i might change that farther into the story**

* * *

I stomp angrily down the stairs and straight into the kitchen where I find my sister Ishizu cooking breakfast.

"Good morning brother" she says sweetly.

"Yeah great morning. its fantastic" I grumbled sarcastically.

"Cheer up you don't have school today you should be in a good mood and father is out so you dont have to worry. Just relax for once."

I groaned and grabbed the plate of eggs and toast that Ishizu had prepared for me and stomped back to my room. I knew Ishizu was right. My dad was out and he wouldn't be back until late but I couldn't help being worried. He can come back at any time and ruin my day like he usually does. The worst part of it all is he takes his anger out on me. He makes sure not to hit me in any vital areas for the fear of killing me or hurting me so bad that he faces trouble with the law or whatever. I really couldn't care less how he treats me as long as he leaves Ishizu alone. He used to split the beatings between me and my adopted brother Odion but once he was 18 he got as far away from home as he could taking only my twin, Melvin, with him. I sometimes wish it was me or Ishizu he decided to take with him or all of us instead of just Melvin, but I knew it needed to be only Melvin. This whole thing with our father really messed him up in the head. He needed to be away from everyone for a while which meant me and Ishizu had to stay with our father.

I spent the entire day sitting in my room reading through my old books, doing homework, and occasionally messing around on the computer. The day went smoothly, my father didn't come home even after work was supposed to be over. He probably went out drinking with some of his friends, the useless drunk. I feel bad about not talking to Ishizu all day but everyone needs a day all to themselves every so often and I will take that chance whenever I can get it and I'm sure Ishizu feels that way sometimes too.

I sighed as I tossed around in my bed, restless. It was almost midnight and I had school the next day, I needed my sleep. I finally had enough of just laying here so I tossed the covers off my bed and got up making my way down the stairs to get some water and maybe some sleeping pills. I stepped carefully tying not to wake Ishizu or my father if he had made it home. Once I got to the kitchen it was clear that he had made it home. He was passed out on the kitchen floor holding an empty bottle of vodka. The stupid drunk.

I quickly got my water and got out of the room as quickly and silently as possible. I was about to turn to go up the stairs when I felt something grab my ankle. I spun around quickly expecting to see my drunk father crawling towards me to beat me up again but instead I saw nothing and my father remained passed out on the kitchen floor. I shook my head and started walking again assuming it was just my imagination but that thought quickly change when I felt a hand gripping my ankle yet again. I spun around and this time I saw a light emitting from the closet below the stairs dragging me closer and closer to it. I struggled to get away but it only succeeded in making me fall on my face and unable to get back up. I clawed at the ground scrambling to get away but the force was just too strong. I dared not to scream for Ishizu in the fear of waking up my father which would only get me and her both beat. So I let the hand drag me into the closet and when I woke up in the morning I was in a field with a pale man who had white hair staring down at me.

The man was the most beautiful and the most terrifying man I have ever seen. His hair was as white as snow and his eyes were a fierce, piercing red that seemed to look right through me.

"Who are you?" The man asked me.

I wanted to respond but all i could do was sit there and stare dumbly at the man.


End file.
